Frosted Heart
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: "We kissed one last time and pulled apart shortly after. 'Jack... Promise me something' I breathed. 'Anything.' He said, looking in to my eyes. 'Don't ever leave me.' I told him. 'Never.' He whispered back and leaned in, kissing me once more. After that night, Jack really did show me how much he loves me..." He promised he would never leave me... He broke that promise.
1. Remember the Time

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Only my OC's.**

**_A/N:_**** If you're wondering, yes I did name this chapter after the Michael Jackson song. Haha. ****_RIP M.J. _Oh, and also, I named Jack's sister _Emma_ in my story. She just looked like a Emma to me and she needed a name. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story! Please R&R! :)**

* * *

"Jack... I'm scared." I told him, honestly.

He was breathing heavily, "I know... I am, too." He sighed, "But, you just have to trust me... We have to trust each other." He said and pecked my lips.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through his beautiful brown hair, "I trust you, Jack and I love you." I told him.

He smiled, "I love you too, Ashley." He said.

I smiled and he leaned in, kissing me once more. Every syncing movement our lips made together, there were fireworks. As his tongue grazed my lip, I didn't hesitate to allow him the access.

We pulled apart, both of us now breathing heavily.

"I love you..." He whispered.

I smiled and pecked his lips slowly and lingered for a while.

"I love you too, Jack..." I said and took a deep breath.

He smiled and kissed me again.

I felt myself melt into his warm lips.

His warm kiss.

His warm body...

Everything about him made me feel warm on the inside and out.

"Jack... I'm ready." I told him, more confident.

He smiled at me and kissed me once more.

I moaned softly into his mouth and gripped his hair tighter as he slipped his tongue in my mouth, exploring it.

Then, he deepened the kiss more while running his fingers through my long, blonde hair. I moaned louder and grip his hair even tighter, causing him to moan himself, as he flipped us both over so he was on top.

We kissed one last time and pulled apart shortly after.

"Jack... Promise me something?" I breathed.

"Anything." He said, looking in to my eyes.

"Don't _ever_ leave me."

He shook his head, "_Never._" He whispered back and leaned in, kissing me once more.

After that night, Jack really did show me how much he loves me...

* * *

**2 Months later...**

"Be careful!" Jack's mom yelled to us as Jack, Emma and I walked towards the pond in front of the house.

Jack and I laughed as Emma pulled us by the arm, rushing us.

"We will." He reassure his mother before we started walking away towards the frozen pond.

It was literally in front of our front lawn so we just had to walk a few feet until we made it.

"Sweety, just wait here for a second so I can help Auntie Ash." Jack said.

He grabbed both my arms and gently helped my sit down on the blanket on the perfectly white snow. I sighed as I finally sat down safely on the blanket. Jack smiled and leaned down, rubbing my belly.

"I can't wait to meet you." He whispered to my plump stomach then kissed it.

I couldn't help but smile as I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

"EWWWWW!" Emma yelled from behind us.

I blushed more and hid my head in my hands. Jack just laughed and kissed my forehead, reassuringly.

I looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Jack and Auntie Ashley, sitting in a tree_._" Emma sang as she walked past us towards the pond, "K-I-S-S..." Jack cut her off by playfully smacking her behind.

"Get out of here, smarty." He told her and she giggled, running towards the ice.

"Jack!" She called for him, "Why can''t Aunt Ash play too?"

He smiled at her, "Well, she has to keep your little cousin safe." He told her, rubbing my tummy once more.

"Jack! Come on!" Emma called.

I chuckled, "You should go." I told my boyfriend.

He smirked, "I'll be right back." He said and leaned in, pressing his warm lips against mine.

I immediately kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt Jack smile as he deepened the kiss.

"EEEEWWW! THEY'RE KISSING!" Emma yelled.

I giggled and pulled back just as Jack groaned in annoyance.

"Go." I told him.

He sighed once more but smiled and nodded.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled, "I love you, too." I told him.

He smiled and pecked me on the lips once more before getting up and going over to Emma.

I smiled as I watched Jack and his little sister play on the ice together.

Jack didn't want me on the ice to protect me and the baby...

Yes, it's true...

I'm only a 16 year old girl and 2 months pregnant with Jack's child.

We don't know the gender yet...

But I'm positive he's a boy.

After I found out I was pregnant, my parents kicked me out of the house. I was devastated, until Jack's mother insisted I live with them. I was homeless and pregnant, so I was in no position to pass on her generous offer. I've been living with Jack and his family for about a month now, and they are all wonderful.

Jack even insisted that Emma call me,_ "Auntie Ash"_. It's so adorable when she says it.

I continued to watch him and Emma play together. Jack always did have a way with kids. He's so funny and playful. That's one of the reasons why I love him.

I giggled as Emma slid across the ice easily on her ice skates.

She smiled and gasped happily, "Auntie Ash! Did you see that?! Did you see what I did?!" She exclaimed, excited.

I laughed, "I sure did sweet heart!" I clapped and cheered for her.

She giggled and started spinning around a few times on the ice.

I stopped my smiling as I noticed the ice cracking a little right under her small feet.

"Emma!" I called for her. She turned to me and froze.

"Jack, Emma!" I exclaimed, pointing out the situation to him as I stood up slowly.

"Ashley! Stay there!" He commanded me.

I hesitated but I stood there, scared for the both of them.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack said, trying to keep her calm.

He reached slowly down and removed the second of two ice-skates, leaving him barefoot on the surface of the frozen pond. Emma stood there in her skates, frightened while rooted to her spot. The ice beneath her feet started to crack from where she was.

"Jack, I'm scared." She cried.

_CRACCKKK!_

The ice below her splintered even more. She slightly moved uneasily as it continued to break.

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." H told her.

"No we're not!" She objected, scared.

"Would I trick you?"

She held back her tears,"Yes! You always play tricks!" She exclaimed.

Jack chuckled slightly, "Well, alright. Well, not... Not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be... You're gonna be fine." He told her, reassuringly.

"You have to believe in me!" He said.

Emma paused for a moment, then smiled through her fear.

"You wanna play a game?" He asked her, casually and playfully, "We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa..." He joked with her and pretended to loose his balance causing her to laugh.

"Two..." He jumped again.

"Three!" He said and jumped on last time then turned towards her, her arms spread out.

"Alright..." He trailed off as he reached down to pick up a stick lying on the ice. He extended it towards her, "Now it's your turn."

Emma looked down as she tried to gather her courage.

"One..."

She hoped, wobbling, but catching her balance.

"That's it, that's it..." He cheered her on, "two..."

My breath got heavy as I watched with hope.

_'She's almost there...'_ I thought.

"Three." He finished counting.

She grabbed hold of Jack's staff and in one massive effort he slinged her with all his might to safety.

"Yes!" I yelled, happily and cheered.

Jack turned to me and smiled and I smiled back.

Suddenly, the ice cracked and Jack fell straight through the water.

"JACK!" I yelled simultaneously with Emma while running on to the ice.

She was about to jump to save him but i grabbed her arms before she could.

"No! Sweetheart! Don't!" I yelled, turning her around and engulfing her in a huge hug. She weeped and cried loudly while hugging back.

I cried too, but silently, while petting her hair.

I shushed her, "Shh... It's okay. It's okay." I told her.

She just shook her head and cried harder into my shoulder.

I cried even harder and took one last look in the hole through the frozen pond.

I caught a slight glance of his hair...

That beautiful, soft brown hair I love so much.

The hair I ran my fingers through all the time.

The hair that belonged to my first and only love.

I refused to look in any further and put my head down, crying silently into Emma's hair.

I kissed the top of her head and cried more.

"It's..." I stopped in mid sentence to take a deep breath and lick my lips a I felt more tears run down my face uncontrollably, " It's Okay..." I whispered while holding her tightly...

Even though we both knew it wasn't...


	2. Picking Up the Pieces

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Only my OC's.**

* * *

**A year Later...**

It's been a whole year since... The incident with Jack.

I did have my baby.

He's a boy.

I wanted a little boy and Jack said if the baby was a boy, he always loved the name, Mason. I didn't hesitate to name him that. It's a beautiful name for our beautiful baby boy.

Mason is just as cute as Jack was. Mason looks just like his father: Handsome, beautiful brown hair and a beautiful, warm smile. He reminds me so much of Jack...

It hurts.

Mason is a little over a year old now and he is so smart. He can already say all of our names. He knows how to say _Mama_ (Me, of course), _Emmy_ (Emma), _Grandma_ (Miss Frost) and one of my personal favorites:

_Dada._

Mason and I both still live under Miss Frost's roof. I just turned 17 about 2 months before Mason was born and I still don't have a job and still in school, so we live here. It's pretty good actually. Of course we all miss Jack. I know nobody will be able to forget him. He was friends with just about everyone and he was so nice, funny and sweet. Everyone misses him.

We don't go out to the pond anymore. Not after what happened.

After the incident, the police had put yellow caution tape around the hole which still holds my frozen love.

I haven't dated any other guy since Jack.

It hurts too much for me, I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on...

Also, something strange has been happening to me every night since... The incident with Jack.

Every evening before bed, frost appears on my window...

In the shape of a _heart_.

I don't know why but it just happens.

I tried to talk to Miss Frost about it but she just thinks I'm crazy and it's just the cold weather outside acting up.

I wonder if she's right or is it's something more...

"Mama! Mama!" I heard Mason call for me.

I looked up from my schoolwork and found Miss Frost holding him and Emma standing next to them.

"What's going on?" I asked them while standing up.

Miss Frost smirked at me, "There is a very handsome young man at the door, wanting to see you." She informed me.

"_Very_ handsome." Emma added and Miss Frost chuckled, nodding.

I was confused but nodded.

"Come on, baby." I said to Mason. He laughed as I took him from Miss Storm's arms and we walked downstairs to the door.

Once I made it to the door, I opened it and saw the last person wanted to see.

"Liam..." I breathed.

He smiled at me, "Hello, Ashley." He said.

Liam is in most of my classes at school. He's asked me out a few times, but I had to decline every single offer. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's cute and I think I might have tiny feelings for him- but I'll never love another guy as much as I loved Jack.

It just doesn't seem like the right time to date yet.

But I just wanna know why he's here.

"Hi, Liam." I replied.

He smiled at me and then turned to Mason, who was still in my arms, "And who's this little guy?" He asked, tickling Mason. Mason laughed, liking the attention.

"My son." I answered him.

I was expecting the usual response such as: _"Oh, wow..."_ or _"I thought you were only 17"_ or one of my favorites, _"Isn't having a son a bit inappropriate at your age."_

But instead he replied with a smile and a chuckle, "He's adorable." He replied, still playing with Mason.

I couldn't stop the small smile and blush forming on my cheeks, "Oh, uhm... Thank you, Liam." I said, "So, what is it you need?"

He bit his lip and looked up at me, "Well, what I was hoping for was a date... With you." He answered.

I hesitated for a while and sighed, "Liam, I-I can't... I..." I trailed of as I looked at Mason and behind me to were I knew Miss Frost and Emma were eaves dropping.

"I got a lot of things going on right now." I said.

He nodded, "Of course. Sorry to bother you." He sighed.

I felt guilty as I noticed the sad look on his face but I just nodded and was about the close the door when Miss Frost came out. She glared at me and pointed to Liam, demanding me with her eyes.

I shook my head and she nodded, practically forcing me.

I sighed, seeing I had no choice.

"Liam! Wait!" I called for him.

He turned back around, scratching his neck.

I turned to Miss Frost then back to Liam, "Just let me get my sweater." I told him, handing Mason over to Miss Frost.

* * *

**The Date...**

"Can I take your order?" The waiter asked Liam and I.

We were at a restaurant that wasn't fancy and not too casual. It was just perfect. So far, Liam has been a real gentlemen. The date has bee going great and I actually feel pretty comfortable being out with him tonight.

"I'll have a root bear and a burger." Liam answered.

The waiter nodded, "And for the lady?"

"I'll just have a salad and a glass of water. Thank you." I told him.

He nodded, writing down our order, "I'll be back with your meals." He said and walked off.

Liam turned to me and smirked, "So... Pretty great date so far, huh?" He said.

I couldn't help but chuckled, "Well... It's not _awful_." I told him, jokingly.

He laughed, "Ok! So I'm a bit nervous. But can you blame me? I mean, you _are_ the prettiest girl in school..." He trailed off while grabbing my hand from across the table.

I looked at our hands as he interlocked my fingers with his. I cleared my throat, awkwardly, as I removed my hands from his.

He sighed, "Oh, I-I'm sorry." He apologized, sheepishly.

"Oh, no, it-it's perfectly fine it's just... I-I'm still..." I trailed off, not able to say it.

"You're still in love with your old boyfriend?" He said and I sighed while nodding.

Liam nodded, understanding, "If you don't mind me asking... What happened to him?"

I looked a Liam but then looked down and took a deep breath, "He uhm... He died... A few months before Mason was even born..." I answered, feeling the my eyes start to water.

Liam's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm... I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know."

I shook my head, while wiping my tears, "I-It's fine... It's just been... Hard... Picking up the pieces you know?"

He nodded, not saying anything else.

"Here are your meals." The waiter said, sitting down our plates and drinks.

"Thank you." Liam told him,. The waiter nodded and left.

I took a sip of my water just as Liam started to speak again.

"So, Mason... He's really cute." Liam said, trying to make conversation.

I chuckled, "He's very cute!" I agreed.

Liam chuckled, "How old is he?"

"He's only a year old."

Liam smirked, "He better be careful. I can tell by the time he starts school, those girls are going to _devour_ him." He said.

I laughed, "Oh, gosh, yes! He does seem to be the little charmer, doesn't he?"

Liam laughed and nodded, "Oh, absolutely. Hopefully he'll find a girl... Just as beautiful as his mother." His hand reached over the table once more, hoping to hold my own.

I felt myself blush deeply and I reluctantly reached my hand over as well, holding his.

We smiled at each other as we interlocked our fingers.

Just then there was a strange breeze that past by me and I shivered. I heard a shriveling noise and looked over to Liam and somehow, frost got all over his arm.

"Holy-!" He exclaimed, letting go of my hand to quickly wipe of the cold frost.

"What in the world?!" I said, looking around.

It's winter so it's obviously freezing outside, but no one opened a door or window or anything...

_'So what happened?'_ I thought, freaked out and confused.

I heard another shriveling noise and I looked down and saw frost forming right in front of me on my glass of water...

But, for some strange reason, the frost was formed in the shape of a _heart_...

Just as it does on my bedroom window every night...

I got a weird look on my face.

How in the world could that happen?

_What_ in the world just happened?!

"Uhm... Do you wanna get out of here?" Liam asked.

I nodded, quickly, while still starring at my glass with the frosted heart on it.

We both stood up. He put some money on the table and we left the restaurant.

Just as we left I felt that same cold breeze from before shoot right past me.

I shivered, wildly as I got cold.

"Woah, you cold?" Liam asked and i nodded.

He took off his coat and was about to put it around me.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine-" He interrupted me.

"No. Really, I mean it. Take it." He said, draping his warm coat over my shoulders.

I immediately felt warmth.

I smiled at him and he smiled back as he wrapped his arm around me, started walking back to my house to take me home.

After our first few steps, for some reason, Liam fell on his back.

I gasped, "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!" I asked him, frantically.

He nodded while sitting up, "Yeah... I don't know what happened it's like... That frost came out of no where and I slipped." He said, motioning to the frost on the ground.

"Wow... That's strange..." I breathed and I helped him up.

As I tried helping Liam up, he slipped again and wobbled on the ice.

"Woah! He yelled before we both fell onto the ground, me on top of him.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. I looked into his eyes between my bits of laughter. He soon stopped laughing as he starred back into my eyes. My laughter died down as well as I noticed him starting to lean in. I found myself leaning in as well...

Until our lips met.

Our lips moved in perfect sync together as Liam pulled me down further on top of him, not caring we were on a sidewalk of a public place and any one could walk past and see.

Once we pulled away, both of us breathing heavily.

"Woah..." Was all we said.

It was all we needed to say for us to know that, that kiss was... Amazing.

Even though, I could only think about Jack the whole time...


	3. My Time

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything from Rise of the Guardians. Only my OC's.**

* * *

The whole way back home, I couldn't stop smiling.

I was wearing Liam's jacket and he held my hand the whole way. I never noticed how charmingly funny he is... He was telling the funniest jokes all night, I haven't laughed this much since...

Jack.

Once we made it to the front door of Miss Frost's house, we stood there awkwardly on the porch.

"I had a great time tonight, Liam..." I told him, blushing.

He smiled, "I had a great time too, Ashley." He said.

I smiled and blushed harder while looking down at the snow under our feet. I felt Liam lift me up by the chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. He started to lean in and I felt myself doing the same. Our lips met and I sighed though the kiss.

I haven't been kissed like this since Jack...

We soon pulled away and he smirked at me.

"Good night, beautiful..." He whispered to me.

I blushed harder as he turned and walked away. I walked into the house, closing the door behind me. I sighed, happily just as Emma and Miss Storm came out, Miss Storm holding Mason in her arms. I smiled at all of them and made my way over to Mason.

"Mama!" He exclaimed, reaching out for me.

I smiled, "Hey, baby boy!" I said, taking him form Miss Frost's arms.

I held him close to me and he rsted his head on my chest.

I looked at Emma and Miss Frosts and Miss Frost was smirking at me but Emma didn't look to happy.

"What?" I said.

"So... You like that boy?" Miss Frost asked me.

I blushed but tried to hide it, "Uhm... No not- Not really... I mean... I-I just know him from school..." I stuttered.

She just smirked, "If you say so."

I giggled, "Really that's it-" Emma cut me off.

"We know that's not it! Why don't you juts tell the truth already you two-timer!" Emma yelled at me then turned round, running up the steps.

"Emma! Emma get back here!" Miss Frost called for her daughter but Emma just ignored her and I heard a door slam.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, handing Mason over to Miss Frost and making my way upstairs towards Emma's room.

I knocked on her door, lightly, "Emma! Sweety, can I come in?"

"No! I hate you and so does Jack!" She yelled form the other side of the door.

That just broke my heart.

Even though I knew she didn't mean it and she was just upset... It still stings.

"Sweety..." I said while opening the door and closing it behind me, "Why would you say that?"

She turned around on her bed, "Go away! We hate you!" She yelled.

I knew 'we' meant her and Jack.

I sighed and sat on the edge of her bed with her, "Why would you two hate me?" I asked.

I looked at her face and she was crying silently.

"Don't you love him?" She asked.

"Love who, sweetheart?"

"Jack!" She confirmed, "Don't you love my brother anymore?"

I finally knew what this was about.

"Oh! Baby! Oh, no no no." I clicked my tongue multiple times, "Come here, come here." I said and I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her small body.

"Of course I do. I will never stop loving your brother. He knows that... You know that... Mommy knows that." I said, "So why would you think that?"

She sniffled, "You were kissing that guy earlier... But... He wasn't Jack." She explained.

I took a deep breath, "Sweetheart... There is nothing in this world that will stop me form loving your brother. Nothing. Ever." I told her, "Now, just because I'm with another guy, that doesn't mean I love them more than I love your brother. It will never mean that. I have never loved any one as much as I loved Jack. And, trust me, that will never change." I explained to her.

She sniffled one more time, "B-But... You were kissing... I saw you." She said.

"It was just a kiss. Just a date. Nothing more, nothing less." I told her, "And, you wanna know something?"

She nodded, vigorously.

"The whole time... I was thinking of that guy as Jack. Wishing it was him... Hoping it was him... But you know what? He wasn't him. No one can ever replace your brother. No one." I told her, "I would never let that happen."

She sniffled and nodded, "I'm sorry, Auntie Ash. I didn't mean anything I said about you before..." She looked down sadly.

"Oh, sweetheart..." I lifted her head up, "I know you didn't mean it. You were just upset and that's okay." I told her and kissed the top of her forehead.

She smiled at me, "Thanks, Auntie Ash." She said.

I smirked, "Anytime, kiddo." I said, "Now come on. I'm sure mommy wants you in bed now." I picked her up and laid her on her small b ed under the covers and tucked her in.

She groaned, "But I'm not tired."

I smirked at her, "Don't start with me, girly." I said, jokingly.

She giggled, "Good night, Auntie Ash."

"Good night, sweetheart."

"I love you." She said and put her small hands on either side of my face, kissing me on the nose.

I looked at her and smiled, "Good night." I said and turned off the nightlight on her bedside. I got up and left the room, taking one last peek at her before closing the door.

* * *

**{Time Skip} A Few Months Later...**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Mason. Happy birthday to you."

Miss Frost, Liam, Emma and I sang as I unfolded the blind fold from my son's eyes. He gasped as he saw the double chocolate cake infront of him on the table.

He laughed, clapping his hands together and we all 'awwed'.

"Thank wu!" He said with his toothless smile.

"Awe! You're welcome baby boy!" I told him and kissed his cheek and he giggled.

"Now blow out your candle and make a wish." I told him, motioning to the number _2_ shaped candle in the cake.

Mason shook his head, disobiediently, "No." He said.

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh, really? And why not?"

Mason smiled, "Cookie!" He said, slamming his hands down on the table.

We all chuckled and shook our heads.

"I'll go get some from the market." Liam said.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I can get it." I told him.

He smirked, "You sure?"

"Positive! You're our guest!" I told him as I made my way towards the door and he followed.

"Okay, but be careful." Liam sighed, "That snow storm is extremely bad tonight." He informed me.

I smirked, "I'll be fine." I told him, taking his car keys.

"I know but-"

"WILL SOMEONE JUST BUY THE STUPID COOKIE ALREADY?!" Emma exclaimed, impatiently, "I'm starving over here!"

I giggled, "I'll be right back." I told Liam and pecked him on the lips. I turned, leavung the house and closing the door behind me.

I looked out to the distance to where the pond was. The frozen pond that murdered my love...

I sighed, "Hey... It's me again..." I spoke to my late lover, "You know today is his birthday... Yep. He's uh... He's turning 2 today... I wish... I just wish..." I trailed off as I felt te tears fall but quickly wiped them away, "I just wish, somehow... Someway... You can just see him. Just look at him and hold him. Kiss him and love him." I sighed.

"You know, the other day after he said, _'Dada'_... He asked me what it meant..." I sniffled, "I told him it meant the best guy in the world... Who I know... I know he's always watching over us and loving us from afar..." I said.

"He told me... He told me he wished he knew what I was talking about... And- and I wish he does, too!" I cried.

I sobbed and sobed for a while, not able to keep my eyes off the frozen pond with yellow police tape around it...

"We love you." I said, "Mason... Emma, your mom... And me. I do love you an I always will." I finished.

I took a deep breath and composed myself, wiping away the tears. I walked towards Liam's car and opened the door, getting in the drivers seat. It was a nice car. _(Well as nice as a car in the 1700's.)_

I started up the car and drove out the driveway, onto the road. I made it into town, seeing the wasn't a lot if traffic. Just a lot if snow and ice.

I groaned out of annoyance as the ice covered the whole widow and I wasn't able to see a thing! I tried using the windshield wipers but nothing worked.

i felt the car moving around uncontrollably as I tried to steady it with the steering wheel. But i was so cold out, the wheel got frozen stuck.

I started getting scared and worried now.

The car ran over something, making a bump noise.

I started spinning uncontrollable in the vehicle and screamed out of fear...

_**CRASH!**_


	4. Stupid Cupid

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Only my OC's.**

* * *

Darkness.

Darkness was the first and only thing I saw.

I looked around me and saw nothing but darkness.

It was really hot, I could feel the sweat coming on.

I had no idea were I was or how I got here.

I didn't know were t go, but as I felt my way around, there was a ladder. I climbed up the ladder, but something was blocking my way. I struggled to move it at first but gathered all my strength and pushed the object to the side. I climbed out of whatever hole shaped place I was in and stood up on the concrete ground beneath my feet.

I looked around my surroundings and saw I was surrounded by yellow tape with 'caution' written on them. I was standing next to, what I believe, was a sewer I must've just climbed out of.

It was an abandoned town. It was quiet and nothing was around except for empty houses and the full moon which seemed to be shining extremely bright this night.

Suddenly, there was a fest breeze hit me and I shivered, seeing I was suddenly cold.

I looked down at myself and gasped at my attire:  
A short pink dress that stopped above my mid-thigh with gold straps and gold knee-length boots to match.

My back suddenly seemed slightly heavy so out of curiosity, I felt behind me it felt somewhat feathery...

I looked behind me and saw Pink wings slowly growing out from my own back.

I gasped and screamed, frightened by myself.

Suddenly, my left hand got slightly heavier.

As I looked I saw a pink bow and arrow with a heart at the end of it, out of nowhere, it appeared in my hand as if by magic.

There were so many questions going on in my head this moment:

_What's going on?_

_Where am I?_

_Who __am I?!_

I needed answers.

I felt the moon shine directly on me and I looked up at _'him'_...

For some reason...

I knew _he_ had all the answers I was looking for.

* * *

I soon found a city nearby and there were actually people here. I hope none found my attire weird or strange here. I was looking for answers seeing the man in moon was obviously not going to be telling me anything.

I passed by a few kids playing and smiled at them, but for some reason they didn't seem to notice me.

Oh, well.

I then saw two women talking to each other and approached them, "Excuse me, Ma'am. Can you help me?" I asked them and tapped one of them on the shoulder...

But I literally went right through her.

"What..?" I mumbled as the two ladies literally walked straight through my own body.

Followed by more and more people, everyone started walking straight through me as if I wasn't even there.

It was as if I was...

_Invisible_.

* * *

**300 Years Later...**

"I hate you!" She yelled at him.

"Then go! Run off with him! See if I give a-"

He didn't have time to finish before I shot him in the rear with one of my arrows. Then, following him, I shot the lady once in the rear as well. Hearts flew around them as the smiled at each other and ended up in each others arms.

"I'm sorry, babe." He told her, "I didn't mean any of it. I love you."

She smiled and tapped him on the nose, "And I love you." She said back and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

I sighed, dreamily from the branch on the tree I was sitting on.

I love love.

I mentally checked that couple off of my lists.

Being cupid is probably the best job there is. I just go around all day, helping people fall in love.

It's amazing.

I smirked as the couple continued to kiss and decided to leave them alone. I flapped my pink wings and flew off, my arrows in my quiver and my bow in my left hand.

No one might not be able to see me, seeing as tho no one really believes in Cupid.  
They actually think falling in love happens naturally! _HA! _  
Cracks me up every time!

I flew away, looking down at the large city, triumphantly.

Today I beat my record by getting over 27 couples together in just 2 hours. Just looking down at all the happy couples together, made me smile. I fell like I actually make a difference in peoples lives just by doing this.

I mean, sure, sometimes I wish maybe I could experience being in love with someone but that's not what I'm suppose to do. It would be nice to know what it feels like to have a _family _or a _lover _or even a _child _one day...

I've never had any of those...  
Or at least...  
I don't _think_ I ever did...

Besides, Cupid can't fall in love.

That's the #1 rule and I don't plan on breaking it.

* * *

**That Night...**

"Go away! I never want to see you again!" A voice yelled from a distance.

Suddenly, I was all ears and decided to investigate. I flew around until I saw the sourced of the loud shouting and decided to eaves drop from the top of a building, lookin below at the scene...

"That makes two of us!" The male yelled back at the female.

I smirked and rolled my eyes, "Time for some cupid magic..." I whispered to myself, taking one of my arrows, making a perfect aim for the males rear and shot.

"Ow!" He yelled.

I quickly took another arrow and without hesitation, shot the female in the rear as well.

"Ow!" She yelled as well.

"3. 2. 1. Now." I muttered.

Right on cue, hearts flew around the couple. They smiled at each other and began to make up.

I smirked, "All in a days work." I said happily while putting my hands behind y back, relaxing.

Just then, something was thrown over me unexpectedly, making everything dark.

"Hey! What the-!" I yelled while kicking and punching whatever was holding me captive.  
Next thing I knew, I was thrown onto a hard surface and I groaned in pain.

"Oh! Whoever did this, I swear once I get out of this you are so dead and I-" I stopped myself as I saw a hole open and light appeared.

I took this opportunity to jump out into the light and tackle whoever it was that opened the sack for me. I got the person in a head lock and choked them.

"Who are you and how do you know me?!" I asked my kidnapper.

"It's great to see you, too, girl." A familiar voice choked out.

I gasped and immediately let go of the person, "Tooth?!" I exclaimed, excitedly while standing up.  
I looked and it was really her. She finally caught her breath and we screamed together and hugged each other.

Baby tooth came up to me and I smirked, "Hey, B.T." I greeted her and tickled her chin, causing her to giggle then I greeted the other tiny fairies.

"Cupid! How nice it is to see you!" A Russian voice said.

I smiled and turned around, "Hi, North." I greeted him.

He smirked and rubbed his long, white beard, "Oh. So after 125 years of not seeing you, that's all i get?" He asked, opening his arms for a hug.

i smiled and ran towards him, engulfing him in a hug.

"It's great to see you again." He said.

"Great to see you, too." I agreed.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat from behind me, "Aren't you forgetting somebunny?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around, already knowing who it was.

"Get it? Some_BUNNY_?! As in me! As in the some_BUNNY_ that sacked you and got you here in the first place?" The Easter bunny said, trying to make a joke but failed miserably.

I slightly glared at him while fixing my dress and walking right pass him, "I don't do sacks." I told him simply.

"Come on, Stupid Cupid, it wasn't that-" I cut him off.

"I told you not to call me that!" I exclaimed and groaned in frustration, "UGH! You over eager, son of a rabbit..!" I trailed off as I went on with my little rant.

"What? That song was very popular in the 50's..." He said.

I turned and glared at him.

He sighed, turning the other way and rubbed his face out of frustration as well, "Oh, great. Another mouthy, moody teenager. You two will get along just fine."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Uhm... Me." An unknown voice said.

I turned around and saw who the voice belonged to.

I froze as I locked eyes with the person, unable to look away.

But I'm not sure if I really _want _to look away...


	5. Jack Frost

**_Disclaimer_****: I don't own anything from Rise of the Guardians. Only my OC's.**

* * *

We starred at each other for a while until he cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"Uhm... Hi." He said, walking over to me.

"Hi..." I breathed.

"I-I'm Jack Frost. But everyone just calls me Jack..." He said and chuckled nervously.

He held out his hand and I shook it, feeling a spark. I knew he felt it too since we both jumped up simultaneously, and looked at each other, shocked and confused.

I blushed and looked down, quickly, "I-I'm cupid and everyone calls me... Well, Cupid." I said and chuckled nervously.

Jack laughed this beautiful laugh that rang in my ears.

"So, uhm... Have we met before?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No... I don't think so."

_'I would've remembered you.' _I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry. You just seem familiar to me." He said.

I nodded and blushed harder while biting my lip.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat rudely from behind us.

I turned around and saw an unhappy looking Tooth. I looked down and noticed Jack and I were still shaking hands. We both blushed and pulled away from the hand shake.

"So uhm... Why am I here?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Jack said, standing next to me.

The wisp of dream sand above Sandy's head morphs into a barrage of images that neither Jack or me could understand. I got a confused look on my face and shrugged at Sandy. 

"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man." Jack said to Sandy, "I must have done something really bad to get you four together."

I thought for a while, "Wait, did _I_ do something wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

North chuckled, "You?! Never! You #1 on Nice list!" He said, patting me on the head, proudly.

Jack walked away from the group, frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marches past, then they turn around marching towards me. They held the tray higher on top of their heads and I smiled and took one, to be nice. They marched away from me as I examined the cookie, taking a bite out of it.

"Am I on the naughty list?" Jack asked curiously while walking around.

North laughed loudly, "_On _naughty list?" He exclaimed, "You hold record." He retorted, bitterly and I held back a laugh.

"But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate. " North said, waving it off.

Jack looked at him, "How come?"

"Ah, good question." Bunny said, mainly to North.

North smiled, "How come? I tell you how come! " He exclaimed, "Because now...you two are Guardian!"

Off Jack and mine's confusion, yetis light ceremonial torches with a whoosh. Elves leap from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory banners as they descend. A few baby teeth tried to present me with a necklace made of paper hearts and Jack's made of snowflakes. Jack and I both backed up, alarmed and confused.

"Please... Just- Just stop!" I exclaimed, pushing away the necklace.

"What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!" Jack's voice is drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums.

"This is the best part!" North exclaimed, triumphantly.

An elf marching band strikes up, marching into the room. Two yetis move Jack and I to another spot in the middle if everybody. Jack looked down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directs his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. Jack's confusion escalates.

A Yeti hands North an old large book. North blows off the dust, opens it, and begins clearing his throat.

Jack clenched his jaw as he scans the room:  
The Mini Teeth continue to fawn, Sandy's smiling, Bunny's apathetic, and North looks on with pride.

"Stand back..." Jack whispered to me.

I nodded, getting behind him and Jack suddenly slams his staff down, sending a blast of frost and wind across the room. The torches go out and everything stops.

"What makes you think we want to be Guardians?" Jack asked them, talking for both me and himself.

I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Honestly I don't know if I want to be a guardian... I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. This is just too much for me to handle right now!

North bursts out in laughter holding the book in his hands then stops and looks at both me and Jack, stone faced.

"Of course you do!" North told him, then turned to the elves, "Music!"

The elves blare the trumpets again, celebrating.

"No music!" Jack yelled.

One of the elves threw their horn on the floor, pushing the other elf and leaving the room, angrily.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Bunny exclaimed and i glared at him. He looked at me, putting both hands up in mock surrender.

"What about you, Cupid?" Tooth asked me, hope in her eyes.

I didn't know how o answer. Honestly, I didn't think I would fit with them.

"I-I don't know." I told them, honestly, "I mean, you guys are all work and protectiveness and I just help people find love. It's not exactly something a protector would do for kids..." I sighed, "I-I'm not a guardian."

"I don't think you guys understand what it is we do." Tooth said, swooping in and turned mine and Jack's attention to the massive

globe behind us.

"Each of those lights is a child." She explained, pointing to the millions of yellow lights covering the globe.

"A child who believes." North said, pushing Jack out the way, "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." He trailed off and I nodded, now understanding.

"Tooth...fingers out of mouth." North said.  
I turned around to discover that Tooth is examining Jack's teeth.

I knew that was her way of saying she really likes them.

I felt jealousy rage within me and took a deep breath, looking away.

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." She told Jack and flew away.

I rolled my eyes at what she said.

"_They're beautiful!_" I mocked her voice, bitterly.

"Someone's jealous..." I heard Bunny's voice whisper from behind me.

I turned to him and stuttered, "N-No... Just... I think she's... Getting a little to comfortable with him."

He just smirked, "Oh,yeah. You're jealous."

I blushed, embarrassed, but hid it by looking down.

Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North exclaimed.  
I turned to him, "Pitch Black?"  
Jack scoffed, unfazed by his name, "You mean the Boogeyman?

"Yes and yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North said, pointing to the lights on the globe.

I knew he meant the children.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!"Jack said.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." north said.

Jack turns and looks to the group, "What?"

"what do you mean?" I asked, not understanding.

"Last night. He chose you guys."

"Maybe." Bunny mumbled.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack asked, looking up to the skylight, taking in the sight of the moon as it shines down on Earth.

"You see, you can not say no. It is destiny." North explained o us.

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" i asked, confused.

When I needed answers, he wouldn't give them... Now he gives the answers about me to the Guardians?

"After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me." Jack said and turned to them, "No offense."

Jack turns to leave, the Guardians are stunned.

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny exclaimed, angrily.

I didn't start to leave like Jack. I just stood there, undecided.

"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny said, teasingly.

Jack turns back, looking a little pissed.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids_ like_ what I do." Jack said, coming closer to bunny.

"But none of 'em believe in you." Bunny said, coming closer as well, "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." Bunny said.

That hurt me as well as Jack. I was just as... _Invisible_. I sniffled, but looked down and wiped my eyes, trying to hide my sadness. I knew no one could see me. When people think of love, _Cupid _isn't exactly the first thing to pop into their minds.

Toot sensed I was upset and put her hands on my shoulders, comfortingly, "Bunny! Enough!" She told him, seriously.

Jack looked over at me and I bit my lip, immediately looking away and wiping the last of my tears.

He turned back to Bunny and smirked, "No, the kangaroo's right." Jack said, smugly.

"The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate." Bunny said, glaring at Jack.

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were." Jack said, "If you're not a kangaroo, what _are_ you?"

"I'm a bunny." He said, seriously.

I tried not to laugh after hearing this large, buff animal figure call himself... A _bunny_.

"The Easter Bunny. People _believe _in me." Bunny said.

That struck a nerve.

Jack looked at me and I quickly looked down, not wanting him to see how upset I was about what Bunny was saying.

"Jack, walk with me." North commanded him and Jack followed him out the room, obeying but glared at bunny on the way out.

I starred at Jack as he left with North.  
Something about him is very familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

But, I knew one thing:

I was definitely attracted to Jack Frost.


End file.
